Many attempts have been made to provide a convenient, efficient and economical sling for fire fighter's axes. The following patents are examples of such efforts:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,915,233 to Moomaw PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,279,663 to Torres PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,814,288 to Westrich PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,872 to Foo PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,251 to Rodriguez PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,899 to Price, II PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,540 to Gretz et al.
None of these patents show slings for fire fighter's axes that are easy to use, economical to manufacture and have the several advantages that Applicant's sling has.